An Indecent Proposal
by Neoyorquina
Summary: A sequel to "The Heart Wants What it Wants." that picks up right where that story ended. Fitz and Olivia are together, but not married yet. Fitz is running for re-election. Everything is blue skies and smooth sailing ahead, right? Wrong!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, gladiators! Several people have asked me to write a sequel to "The Heart Wants What it Wants." Trying to come up with a new story line that can pick up where the last story left off and that will be fun to read and write has been a challenge. I'm still not sure I'm committed to doing this, but here's a sample first chapter._

_ In terms of timeline, this story picks up about six weeks after "The Heart Wants What it Wants" ended. Fitz is still president and is now running for re-election. He and Olivia are an engaged couple but not married yet since they've only been engaged for a couple of months and it takes time to plan a presidential wedding. :) Drama, anyone? Olivia as Bridezilla. LOL!  
_

_Click on my username to see my profile to find a link to "The Heart Wants What it Wants" if you missed that story and want to know how Fitz and Olivia have gotten to this point. _**  
**

**Chapter 1**

"_What the hell happened out there?"_ Cyrus hissed when he came backstage to where Fitz and Olivia were standing waiting for the Secret Service to escort them to the presidential limo. The third and final presidential debate had just finished and the Democratic challenger, Ahmad Jakande, had come out swinging. On almost every single point, from unemployment to immigration reform to how should the U.S handle the growing unrest in Syria, Jakande had given answers that were eloquent, concise and on point. It was a stark contrast to the responses given by Pres. Fitzgerald T. Grant, who had seemed distracted, unfocused and, worst yet, unprepared.

"You blew it! We lost the election tonight!"Cyrus yelled.

"Cyrus, lower your voice," Olivia scolded, looking furtively around. Fortunately the media had been barred from the area where they were standing and the only people around were a few members of Pres. Grant's re-election team and four Secret Service agents. Fitz cast Olivia an appreciative glance and then said to Cyrus, "This is neither the time nor the place to have a post-debate recap," he said annoyed. "Can you at least wait until we get back to the White House?"

Cyrus glared at Fitz and Olivia, stomped his feet and walked away in a huff. Once he was out of earshot, Fitz said to Olivia, "Give it to me straight. Was it that bad?"

Olivia pursed her lips together and crinkled her nose as though she had just smelled raw sewage.

"Oh, no, Liv," Fitz said reading her expression right away. "Really? Was it THAT bad?"

Olivia didn't say anything but simply nodded her head quickly.

"Oh god," Fitz said, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe it. I let my guard down, left the door open and that fool Jakande just waltzed right through. Cyrus is right - We may have actually lost the election tonight."

"No, don't say that," Olivia said. "Look, you are the incumbent. You are a known entity to the American people. You have a track record of success. That Ahmad Jakande, who is he? He's nothing but a politically ambitious upstart - a first-term senator from Illinois with absolutely no legislative record to speak of, a former community organizer who has no experience making the tough decisions."

Fitz looked at Olivia. He loved how fiery and passionate she got when it came to him and to defending him. But he knew that she was trying to put a positive spin on a bad situation. "Liv, you and I both know, perception is reality. Jakande looked presidential tonight. I didn't. God, how could I've been so sloppy? I was really off my game tonight."

Olivia gave him a hug. "It's OK, Fitz. This is just a momentary setback. Within 72 hours, you'll see, nobody is going to remember your debate performance tonight."

But was that really true? Olivia said the words but they sounded false, even to her own ears. Jakande had delivered a masterful debate performance, one strong enough to turn the tide of the election in his favor. Olivia couldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

**_The next morning_**

When Olivia arrived at her office the following morning, a surprise visitor was already standing there in the foyer, waiting to see her.

"Edison?! Edison Davis! What are earth are you doing here?" Olivia exclaimed, surprised to see him as she stepped off the elevator on her office floor.

"Good to see you, Olivia," Edison said, leaning down and giving her a polite peck on the cheek.

"What has it been? Like three years since we last saw each other?"

"Ah, no, closer to five, but who's counting, right?" he replied with a lopsided grin. "You stopped returning my phone calls back when Bush was still president."

An awkward silence descended between the two former lovers. Olivia turned the doorknob to her office suite and found the door locked. Quinn, who normally got there first, obviously hadn't arrived yet. Olivia fumbled in her purse for the keys to the office and gave Edison a sheepish grin. "So, to what do I owe the honor of a surprise visit from a U.S. Senator?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I saw the debate last night and thought you could use a friend," Edison said.

Olivia's eyebrows shot up and the previous lightness in her voice disappeared. "Well, you thought wrong," she said abruptly. "I think you should leave." She had finally found the key to the door. She stepped inside the office and was about to close the door in Edison's face when he stuck his foot in the doorway stopping her motion. "Not so fast, Olivia," Edison said. "You are going to want to hear me out."

Olivia glared at him and then swung the door open wide so that he could enter. They walked back to her office. Edison sat down on the couch while Olivia remained standing.

"Out with it," she said, coldly. "Why are you here?"

"For the longest time after we broke up, I couldn't understand why you didn't want to even speak to me," Edison said. "We were good together, Olivia. So good. But it's clear to me now. You started having an affair with Grant back when you went to work on his campaign, didn't you? That's why you wouldn't return my phone calls, isn't it?"

"Edison, I know you didn't camp outside of my office to meet me first thing in the morning because of a broken heart," Olivia responded, avoiding his question. "Why are you really here?"

"Your man crashed and burned in the debate last night. That bounce he got in the polls thanks to Hurricane Cindy and that speech he made at the Republican National Convention is evaporating. Election day is less than three weeks away, and your man may have just lost himself the election with that disastrous debate performance," Edison said smugly.

"And I bet you would love that, wouldn't you?" Olivia asked coldly.

"Actually, no I wouldn't," Edison responded, his answer surprising Olivia. "Jakande is an empty suit. He gives a good speech but that's about it. I'm a Democrat and Jakande is my party's nominee, but I'm also a realist and a pragmatist. I'd actually prefer dealing with the devil I know, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, than the devil I don't."

Olivia eyed Edison suspiciously. "So, I'll ask you again, Edison, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I've got information that could stop the bleeding that is now happening to Grant's campaign."

"Information? What kind of information?" Olivia asked her curiosity definitely piqued.

"Game changing information. The kind of information that would stop Jakande in his tracks, take him from presidential contender to presidential loser and pretty much make him a historical footnote," Edison said, smiling at Olivia.

"And, so, what's in it for you, Edison? Because if there's one thing I do remember about our time together is that you never do anything unless there's something in it for you," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Like I said, I'm not a fan of Jakande. He's weak, indecisive, inexperienced and doesn't have what it takes to lead this country. Look, I may not like Fitzgerald Grant on a personal level for obvious reasons," Edison said, casting Olivia a look of longing that wasn't lost on her, "but I can't deny that he's been a good president and I'd rather have someone like him in office - a rational, moderate Republican who is willing to stand up against members of his own party to work across the aisle - than a wishy-washy Democrat who won't know which way is up."

Olivia didn't say anything. She was still a little suspicious about Edison's motives. Was he trying to lay a trap for her and Fitz? Was he trying to get back at her? She needed a moment to process everything.

Edison stood up and reached into his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope. "Here, take a look at this. If you want to use it, go right ahead. If you don't, no skin off my nose. Just thought you might want to have this information. Do with it what you will."

And with that, Edison turned and left.

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think? I've started 2 new Scandal-themed stories and can't decide which one to focus on first because I won't have time to work on them both. The other one is called "Close Enough for Love" and is an alternate universe take on Olitz. Check it out and then let me know what you think of either story in a review. Thanks!_ **


	2. Death & Taxes

_A/N: OK, I know I said I was putting this story on the shelf so that I could focus on my other story, "Close Enough for Love" but this chapter was floating around in my brain, so I thought I better get it out before I forget. Let me know what you think. Thanks!_

**Chap 2: Only sure thing in life are death and taxes**

_"Holy Mother of God,"_ Cyrus said in amazement as he put the folder back down on Olivia's desk. Inside were all the documents that Edison had given her the day before.

"This is explosive," Cyrus said looking across the desk at Olivia. "If word ever gets out that Ahmad Jakande, the Democrat nominee for President of the United States, hasn't paid his nanny's payroll taxes for the past five years and that he moved a large amount of his wealth to a bank in the Cayman Islands, well, I just don't see any way he can spin this and not look like the biggest hypocrite."

Olivia nodded her head. "And it gets better," she added. "Turns out the nanny is an undocumented illegal immigrant from Guatemala who fled that country to beat a murder rap. She was living in this country illegally for 10 years before Jakande and his wife hired her to be their nanny. So not only is Jakande a tax dodger and an income tax cheat, he's also harbored an internationally wanted fugitive."

Cyrus let out a low whistle. "Damn, Liv, I knew you were good but didn't realize you were that good," he said admiringly. "Do you know how tough it is to get accesss to IRS tax returns? When did you have Huck hack into the system to get all this information?"

"He didn't. This info didn't come from Huck," Olivia said.

"So, where did you get it? How do we know this is for real and not some doctored documents, then?" Cyrus asked.

"The documents are legit. And the source, well, I can't tell you who gave me this info but trust me when I say this information is solid," she replied.

"What does Fitz think?" Cyrus asked.

"He doesn't know. I haven't shared this info with him and I'm not going to," she replied.

"I get it. You want Fitz to have plausible deniability about this, to keep his hands clean."

"Exactly," Olivia said, getting up and walking around to the front of her desk. She perched herself against the edge in front of Cyrus who was still seated. "When the press asks him about this, I want him to be able to honestly say he had nothing to do with the info coming out. But we're going to need to leak this info in such a way so that the White House's fingerprints aren't anywhere near it."

"No worries," Cyrus replied. "Let me handle it. I'll drop a couple of hints with one of my contacts over at the FBI and he'll take it from there. A wanted fugitive for murder working as a nanny for the Democrat nominee for President of the United States? Yeah, the FBI will be all over this. And once that piece of the story comes out, leaking the rest of it about the taxes will be the icing on the cake. Jakande hasn't got a snowball's chance in hell of winning this election now."

Cyrus stood up. "The band is officially back together," he said with a massive grin on his face.

The leak was placed and timed perfectly. The FBI issued a press release to Chicago area media only saying it was seeking the public's help in tracking down a known fugitive and offered a reward for any information leading to her capture and arrest. It wasn't long before the nanny's own neighbors ratted her out and after that the media handled the rest of the story by exposing the connection to Jakande. Over the course of the next two weeks the story came out, little by little, about the taxes and instead of talking about his future plans for running the country, Jakande was forced to hold almost daily press conferences explaining his past mistakes.

The Democratic National Committee and Jakande's campaign both tried to spin the story as dirty GOP politics and tried to lay the blame at the doorstep of the White House. But the facts were the facts and there was no disputing them. Besides, what White House connection was there if the whole thing started with the FBI looking for a known fugitive?

"Boy, we really got lucky with Jakande," Fitz said to Cyrus and Olivia the weekend before Election Day. From the polls, all indications were that Fitz was going to coast to re-election by a wide margin and that Jakande was toast. The steady drumbeat of negative stories about his nanny, his taxes and his less than convincing explanations had ruined his presidential campaign.

Cyrus was pleased, Olivia was relieved and Fitz was none the wiser.

* * *

_A/N: Olivia and Cyrus fixed and averted a potential catastrophe for Fitz. And thanks to Edison it looks like Fitz is going to get another four more years in office. Yay! Maybe Edison isn't such a bad guy, after all, right? LOL! Something tells me that Olivia hasn't seen the last of Edison yet. She will owe him a huge debt of gratitude come Election Day once Fitz wins re-election. Hmm, I wonder if she stopped to think about that before accepting those documents? Feel free to wildly speculate in a review. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
